


Arrogance Begets Humility

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Isa calls Lea out on his bs, and Lea doesn’t take too kindly to it. But with every fight, there is the prospect of making up - which both are very good at indulging in together.





	Arrogance Begets Humility

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second (late) offering for AkuSai Month 2k19! Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Repentance // Forgiveness

* * *

“Lea! Another package has come for you!” The voice of his roommate causes him to audibly groan. The comment is followed by a soft knock on the door. “Lea? Are you home?” 

He sets his pencil down, and looks at the door. “Yeah, Rox. I’m here.” He waits for the door to open, and sees his close friend, Roxas, holding a box in his hands. “Let me guess - that’s for me?” 

“What is this - the fifth one this week?” Roxas nods, and hands him the delivery. “Why won’t you accept his apology?” 

Dropping the box onto the bed, it joins the other four parcels that had been delivered over the last three days. “Because sometimes an apology takes more than just frivolous gifts.” 

“You can’t mean that.” Roxas sits on the edge of the bed without being invited, causing a bit of irritation to hit him. “He’s trying to make it up to you.” 

“By buying me shit I don’t need.” 

“No, you don’t need them, but you _want_ them, and Isa is trying to give you something that he knows you could buy yourself, but is doing it for you. It’s nice.” His roommate shakes his head. “I know I don’t know a lot about what’s going on between the two of you, but when Xion and I have a fight - I know when to admit I’m wrong.” 

That comment makes him push his chair back. “You have _no_ idea what this is about, so what you do with Xion is for your own problems. I can’t do that, because it’s not the same kind of fight.” 

“All I know is that you guys got into a heated argument, and then Isa stormed out of here, slamming the door.” Roxas stands up, and goes over to the door. “Maybe _you’re_ the problem, Lea.” 

He walks out of the room, and shuts the door behind him. Balling his hands into fists, Lea slams them down on his thighs and exhales a deep sigh. _I know_. He doesn’t bother to vocalize his thoughts, more than aware that it should be _him_ that’s groveling at Isa’s feet right now, but that’s not how their relationship works. It’s always been Isa chasing after him whenever something goes wrong - even when Lea is at fault, like now. 

His eyes go back to the boxes, and he exhales another soft sigh. How it even came to this, he still isn’t sure, replaying the argument over and over in his head. He looks at his phone, and sees another text pop up from ‘Moon’, which he still hasn’t bothered to look at the other seven messages he’d received from him. He drops his head onto his desk with a groan, going back over the argument again in his hand for hopefully some sort of clarity on how it all went down. 

***

” _You can’t be serious right now.” Isa looks at him from across the couch, as the two of them pause the game they’re playing on the television._

_Lea sets his controller down, and looks at him. “What do you mean? What’s wrong with that?”_

_“You honestly think that your knowledge is superior to everyone else’s?”_

_“Okay, I didn’t say that.” Lea shakes his head, as he unpauses the game. But it goes right back to being paused by Isa. “Hey, what did you do that for??”_

_“We’re talking.”_

_“No, we’re not.” He drops his shoulders, and pouts. “You are trying to pick a fight with me right now. There is no communication happening right now.”_

_“I’m not trying to pick a fight with you.” He can hear the annoyance start to creep into his lover’s voice. “All I’m saying is that what you’re knowledgeable in isn’t superior to any of our own knowledge. We all have our strengths and our weaknesses. Yours are a little bit higher than average.”_

_That comment made him turn his entire body towards Isa. “Excuse me? What are you saying? Are you saying that I’m worse than any of you?”_

_“Listen to yourself.” His lover rolls his eyes, as he sets down the controller. “You immediately jump to the negative, when you should be asking a different question.”_

_“Oh? What question should I be asking? Why are you such an asshole??”_

_Isa stands up, and glares at him. “You are acting like a child. All I was doing was pointing out that maybe you shouldn’t be so cocky, when you really don’t have the wherewithal to back it up. You’re being an arrogant asshole.”_

_“And you’re being a shitty boyfriend!” Lea shouts, as Isa goes over to the front door. “Why are you running away? Because you know I’m right?”_

_“Because I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit.” He watches as Isa leaves, slamming the door behind him_.

***

“I’m not arrogant.” Lea mumbles under his breath, as he stares down at his feet. He knows that’s a lie, though - his false bravado has gotten him into trouble more often than not. He knows he was acting stupid with Isa, but damn it - would it kill his lover to not be so mean to him? 

Picking up his phone, he doesn’t bother looking at the texts, and instead pushes the number 7 on his speed dial to call. “Oh. Look who decided to call me.” Isa’s voice comes through the speaker. 

“I can hang up.” Lea spits out, dropping his head back onto his desk with a groan when he hears Isa snort. “Damn it, why do you have to make this difficult? I was calling to apologize, you jackass.” 

“You’re doing so well with it too.” More teasing has him gritting his teeth, but at the same time, his heart pounds a little faster in his chest all due to Isa’s voice. “Now, would you like to try again?” 

“Yeah. And this time, pick up the phone like a normal person.” He hangs up, but as he ends the call he hears Isa laugh, which makes him smile. He hits the green button to call him again, and puts the phone to his ear this time. 

‘Hello?” Isa answers. “Lea, is that you?” 

“It is.” He sits back up, leaning back in his chair. “I got your boxes.” 

“Oh? And?” 

“I haven’t opened them.” 

“WHAT.” 

He cringes, holding the phone away from his ear. “Listen, I didn’t think I deserved to open them. I know you were trying to make me feel better, because you felt bad for calling me out on my own bullshit. But really - you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know I didn’t.” His lover’s voice holds no malice whatsoever in it. “I bought them because I wanted to.” 

“Really?” Lea didn’t believe it for a second. 

“Okay, maybe I did it because I did feel bad for being a little too acerbic with my comments.” 

It was as much of an apology as he deserved. “I’m sorry too.” He replies, closing his eyes as he sighs softly. “I shouldn’t have overreacted. You were right to call me out like that. I’m trying to be better about it. I really am.” 

“I know. You’re a lot better than you used to be.” 

“Thank you, Isa. That means a lot.” He hopes that his lover knows he’s telling the truth. 

“I know it does.” _Yep, he knows_. “Now, do you want me to come over, or what? It’s been how many days since we had sex?” 

“Five days, seven hours and eight minutes, but who’s counting?” Lea looks at his bed, and starts to take the boxes off of it. “You gonna come, or was that just to tease me some more?” 

“I’ll be there soon.” 

“You’d better.” 

Lea straightens up his room, setting the unopened boxes on his desk as he nervously waits for his lover to show up. He doesn’t need to wait for him, as he’d given Isa a key to his place when they first got together. A knock on his door has him freezing in the middle of his room, as he turns to look at it. 

“Come in?” He invites the person to open the door. As it creaks open, he prepares himself for it being his roommate, but then sees a shock of blue, letting him know it’s who he’s expecting. “Isa.” He exhales, and smiles. 

“Were you expecting another lover of yours?” The smirk on Isa’s lips makes him scowl for a second, but then it quickly turns into a smile as the door to his room is closed. “Sorry, that was mean, wasn’t it?” 

“If you weren’t mean to me in some way, I’d have to question whether you’re feeling alright.” He approaches him, the two looking at each other. “So, no more stupid fight?” 

“You apologized.” Isa nods his head, as he takes a step closer to him, Lea taking a step back. “Where are you going?” 

“Did you say you were sorry?” Lea prompts him, as they look at one another. “Because I don’t remember if-” 

“Yes, I did. But I’ll say it again, if it’ll make you feel better.” Isa puts his hands on top of his shoulders. “I’m sorry for being too blunt.” 

“I’m sorry for always being an asshole.” He lowers his head, and brings his forehead to rest against Isa’s. “It’s going to happen again.” He whispers the words near Isa’s lips. 

“I know. And I’ll get mad again.”

“What a pair we make, huh?” 

Isa chuckles softly, before bringing his lips to Lea’s. “It’s like we were made for each other. You push all of my buttons, and vice versa.” 

“Yeah…” Lea nods his head, as they kiss each other again. He falls onto the bed, and pulls Isa down with him, the two becoming more comfortable with one another. “Now, let’s make up properly?” 

“Anything you say, you arrogant asshole.” 

He smirks, and puts his arms around Isa’s neck. “That’s Mr. Asshole to you, jackass.” 

“Right. Mr. Asshole.” 

They quickly get naked, and make up for being away from each other the last few days with a few good rounds of sex. Neither of them bother to stay quiet - Lea has no idea if Roxas is home, or if Xion is over, but frankly - he could care less. As he rolls over to be on his hands and knees, he releases a loud moan as Isa gets back inside of him, his fingers curling tight onto the fitted sheet on his mattress as he pushes his hips back. 

“Some more of that, Lea?” Isa whispers into his ear, as he’s thrusted forward hard again. 

He moans, and nods his head. “Y-Yes, Isa….M-More of that, please…” 

“Anything for you…” 

“Hhngh….I-Isa…” 

Following their make up sex, they lay in bed together, both covered in bite marks - the ones on Lea’s skin slightly more prevalent that the ones on Isa’s, as he prefers it that way. Basking in the afterglow, Lea is about to say something when he hears a knock on the door. 

“Yes?” He calls out, as he feels Isa’s arm slide down from the middle of his back, to come to rest on his lower back. “Rox? Is that you?” 

“No, it’s me!” Xion’s voice comes through the door. “Hey - um, could you and Isa please try and keep it down for the rest of the night? Both Roxas and I have to study for a test, and listening to you guys go at it like two alleycats is kind of distracting.” 

Mortified, he hides his face against Isa’s neck. “We’ll keep that in mind. Apologies, Xion.” Isa answers for him, as his voice doesn’t want to work. “We had some making up to do.” 

“Yeah, well - I need to study. So please - I’m begging you, either gag him, or go to your apartment.” 

Sinking down, Lea groans as he hears Isa laugh. “You got it. Sorry again.” 

“No problem.” 

Lea waits for the sound of footsteps to disappear, before he lifts himself up. “I thought they weren’t home.” 

“They weren’t when I got here.” Isa shrugs. “So we’ll be quiet.” 

“Have you met me?” He grins, shaking his head. “Maybe she’s right. Maybe we should go to your place.” 

“We’re fine right here.” Lea moves until he’s straddling Isa’s hips, teasing himself with the tip of his cock against his entrance. “Seems like you feel the same way.” 

He nods, and gets it at just the right angle to have him slip back inside. With a soft groan, he lowers his head, and brings his lips to Isa’s. “Guess you’ll just have to kiss me to keep me quiet…” 

“I think I can manage that.” 

His noises are kept to a minimum this time around, and no further complaints came from his roommate, nor his girlfriend. As much as he hates fighting with Isa, the making up is always something he knows will be incredible. And tonight does not disappoint. He knows that Isa will call him out again soon enough, and he’ll take it the wrong way; it’s how they work. Because they truly are made for each other. 


End file.
